


worried

by user62610



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft IRL, Skephalo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caring for wounds, demon badboyhalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user62610/pseuds/user62610
Summary: Skeppy gets worried about Bad, and cares for his injury when he returns home. Bad enjoys head pats.blood warning.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 227





	worried

Zak paced the maroon wood floors restlessly, his footsteps sharply echoing off the quartz walls.

it was almost dark now, the sun setting rapidly, igniting the sky with flames of red and orange. Zak sighed.

a terrible knot of dread formed in his stomach, and he ran his fingers over the small diamonds that grew along the side of his arm.

he liked the bumpiness, the texture was strangely soothing when he was having a bout of anxiety. 

Darryl had been gone all day. Zak woke up to an empty bed, with a sweet little note written on it. 

it read:  _ good morning, Zak! i made you some eggs, so you don’t burn the house down :)i’ll be out doing a few errands today. much love, Darry. uwu  _

Zak was satisfied with the note.. until minutes turned to hours, and now the sun was down, and no one’s seen a trace of Darryl. 

Zak shuffled into his armor, quickly, pulling his headbox over his head, and gathering his iron sword. 

he chewed on his nails as he wandered outside, calling the demon’s name a few times. no luck. 

Zak drew his sword close to his chest as he prepared to walk into the intimidatingly dark forest in search of his boyfriend.

he froze in his tracks however, as a figure limped weakly out of the darkness. as his brain finally registered that this was Darryl, Zak rushed to his side.

“oh my god, jesus christ, Darryl,” Zak choked out as he smelled the metallic scent of blood. Darryl leaned his weight tiredly “Zak, i’m fine,” he grunted.

the younger narrowed his eyes as they trudged towards the safety of the quartz mansion. “you’re such a bad liar,” Zak whispered, feeling tears well up and gather in his eyes. 

Darryl smiled at him weakly once they were inside, lifting his dark, clawed hand to gingerly wipe the sparkling tears off of Zak’s cheeks. 

“i’m right here, baby.” Darryl cooed, the pet name slipping out even through his pain.

Zak gritted his teeth. “ i  should be the one comforting  you.” 

he sat the Demon down on the chair, pulling the first-aid out of the cabinet. “i hope you didn’t like this shirt too much,” Zak whispered, holding one of Darryl’s claws against his shirt, and running it down the fabric, slicing through it easily. 

Darryl hissed as Zak peeled the shirt off of his bloody wound. “what happened?” Zak asked, preparing to pour the alcohol on it. 

“someone must’ve placed a mob spawner,” Darryl muttered, holding his breath and squeezing Zak’s hand as the stinging liquid cleansed his wound. 

Zak kissed his cheek as he wrapped Darryl’s waist in white bandages. the demon seemed to like that, as his tail started to wag and a low rumble errupted from his throat. 

Zak giggled. this demon had stolen his heart. his expression hardened suddenly. “why’d you go into the woods alone?!” he exclaimed. 

Darryl’s tail swept across the ground sheepishly. “i um.. wanted to get you diamonds. as a surprise.” he mumbled.

Zak’s heart melted, he carefully hugged the taller. “you’re so much more important to me than any stupid diamond!” he sniffed, reaching up and running his fingers through Darryl’s dark demon hair.

Darryl lowered his head into Zak’s touch, allowing the small human to pet him to his heart’s content. his ‘purr’ started up again. rumbling lowly thoughout their dimly lit kitchen. 

“i’ll be more careful next time.” Darryl said, bending even lower so that he could nuzzle his face into Zak’s neck. “promise?”

“i promise.” 

Darryl completed, kissing Zak’s tan skin and linking his large, clawed pinkie finger to the human’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
